This is What Happens
by Useless-Italy
Summary: This is what happens when Sasuke gets home from a three week long mission, forcing him to be away from his dobe. SasuNaru Yaoi, PWP, Anal, Kink, BJ, Language.


God, I'm having such a hard time writing lemons. Because of that, I've decided to write a PWP to make the writing juices flow since I still need to finish two stories, one of which has a promised lemon in it. :P Hope you guys like it.

Warning: Yaoi (gay sex!! OH NOES!!), kink, anal, blow-job, language, no plot whatsoever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, something like this story would be in it. That would be awesome. ^^

----------

Sasuke cautiously stepped through the front door to his house, waiting for his blond dobe boyfriend to jump him from the shadows in the corners. Having been away on a mission for a little over three weeks made Sasuke weary of Naruto's reaction to him being gone for so long without a warning.

Slipping his shoes off and walking into the kitchen to grab a small glass of water, Sasuke kept his guard up, trying to catch Naruto before he attacked. As he opened the cabinet and reached for a glass, he shuddered at the memory of what happened last time he went on a long and dangerous mission without telling his worrywart of a lover. He ended up being smothered and cried on for five hours straight and then sent to the couch for two weeks without a word from Naruto. No sex for two weeks really took a toll on the Uchiha, just imagine what three weeks without it can do to him.

Filling his glass up with tap water, Sasuke moaned at the thoughts floating in his mind surrounding what he would do to Naruto when he popped up. Pun intended. Sasuke looked down at his erection straining against the now tight fabric of his pants and groaned in frustration. The sooner he found his favorite blond, the sooner he would get rid of his quite large problem that made itself known from in between his legs.

After chugging the chilled water, Sasuke slammed the glass on the counter and trudged upstairs to his bedroom. He just figured that Naruto was on a mission since he wasn't jumped by the blond yet.

Opening the bedroom door, he noticed the connected bathroom door shut and light spilling out from underneath the door. So, Naruto is home after all. Why hasn't he noticed that I'm home? Shrugging his sore shoulders, he walked up to the bathroom door, knocking on the hard wood.

"Dobe, are you in there?" Sasuke asked the obvious, making sure that is was indeed his boyfriend.

"I'll be out in a minute! Why don't you lie down and get comfortable." A loud voice only belonging to Naruto wafted through the door.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, wondering why Naruto didn't seem all too ecstatic to see him. With that thought drifting around his mind, he decided to follow Naruto's suggestions and get comfortable. After taking off his arm guards and ANBU chest plate, he peeled off the dirt, blood, and grime encrusted T-shirt and threw it in the corner of the room. Wincing at the mess that was still caked on his body, Sasuke gracefully flopped on the bed and quickly molded to the mattress, sighing in contentment, deciding that he would take a shower in the morning.

Right as he was drifting off into dreamland, the door opened, revealing Naruto. Sasuke turned his head and when he saw what his tall, muscular lover was wearing, he sat straight up and started drooling.

Seeing that he rendered the Uchiha speechless, Naruto chuckled and slowly meandered toward the bed, walking awkwardly and careful not to trip in the stilettos he was wearing. Sasuke could not stop looking at the blond God before him wearing a maid's outfit that should be illegal in most countries. Make it all countries.

Dressed in black stilettos, fishnet thigh-highs, a black garter, and a frilly maid outfit that barely covered what Sasuke really wanted to see, Naruto finished his trek to the bed with a blush covering his scarred cheeks.

Taking in the appearance of his six foot tall boyfriend in a maid's outfit that stretched tightly over his well muscled body, Sasuke's erection became even harder, making him release a soft moan.

Sasuke got over his temporary speechlessness when his lover reached their king sized bed. "Why the hell are you wearing that?" He foolishly asked.

Naruto gave a heated smirk that sent shivers up Sasuke's spine. The blond reached in front of him and pushed on Sasuke's chest, silently telling him to lie down. Sasuke complied while Naruto slowly crawled onto the bed, hovering over him.

Naruto answered him with his obvious lust dripping from each word, "You're a dirty, dirty boy. You need to be cleaned up." To prove his point, Naruto used his white gloved hand to point out the several spots on Sasuke's chest that were covered in dirt, blood, or both. "And I'm gonna clean you up myself you messy little boy." Naruto teased.

Reaching under and behind himself, he pulled out a feather duster, grunting in slight discomfort. Holding the duster close to Sasuke's face, Sasuke could see the black handle glisten with lube.

"Did you prepare yourself with the handle of a duster?" Naruto nodded, lust evident in his baby blues. Sasuke groaned, a trail of blood streaming out of his nose, "That's fucking hot."

Naruto chuckled darkly while lightly stroking the pale man's chest with the duster. Watching the Uchiha gasp slightly at the barely there touches, Naruto continued the trail down to Sasuke's pants. "Tsk, tsk Sasuke. We need to get rid of these. They're filthy." With that being said, Naruto hastily tore off the dirt encrusted pants, followed closely by Sasuke's boxers.

Sasuke let out a loud intake of breath as his heated hard-on met chilled air instantly. He quickly gasped again as the feathers gently touched his dick, brushing him lightly. When the duster went over his overly sensitive tip, he groaned, "Oh God, Naruto. It's not enough. You need to touch me instead of the fucking feathers."

Sasuke threw his head back into the pillows as Naruto roughly grabbed him and started a frantic pace with his silky gloved hands, crying in elation. He felt heat pool in his lower body rapidly as nimble fingers continued to stroke him. "Na-Naru-to. S-Stop. I-I'm gon-nna..." Sasuke wasn't able to finish his sentence as he came into Naruto's hands.

Breathing heavily, Sasuke lifted his head off the pillows to look at Naruto. "You're amazing. You know that, right?" Sasuke told his wonderful lover.

Naruto gave a large smile. "You have said it a few times. Let's make it a few more. I'm not done with you yet." Naruto's smile turned into an impish grin. "I'm not done cleaning you, far from it as a matter of fact."

Naruto let the cum in his hand drip onto the limp member of his dark-haired lover, effectively covering it with the white substance.

Sasuke was about to ask Naruto what he meant about cleaning when a wet heat engulfed his penis. Letting out a loud cry, Sasuke felt himself start to harden again as Naruto was sucking and licking the cum off his organ.

Naruto groaned at the noises that his lover made, making Sasuke even more vocal from the vibrations on his cock. Nipping at the head, Naruto made his way down the vein on the side of his dick, leaving a wide, wet trail of saliva in his wake. The blond took one of Sasuke's testicles in his mouth, sucking lightly on it. Moving onto the other one, he grabbed the forgotten duster and shoved the handle back into his prepared entrance. Taking his mouth away from Sasuke's balls, Naruto gave a lusty moan as his prostate was stimulated.

Sasuke gaped at the sight of Naruto fucking himself with a feather duster, immensely envying the stupid handle. He sat up, level with Naruto and quickly flipped the shorter man onto his back, causing him to cry out in painful pleasure as the hard handle was pushed further into him.

Sasuke slid the offensive handle out of his blond, growled at it, and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. With a loud crash of the duster hitting something breakable, Sasuke looked down into bright blue eyes that were darkened with lust. Naruto's flushed face and lips plump from sucking him off forced Sasuke to growl possessively, telling Naruto that no one else was allowed to see him in this way.

Naruto smiled up at him, wrapped his arms around firm shoulders and strong thighs around a slim waist, and pulled Sasuke down for a kiss. The kiss was instantly passionate; teeth nipping, tongues battling, silently telling the other how much they missed him during the past three weeks.

Naruto thrust up into Sasuke, making him feel his need through the skimpy maid dress. Taking the hint, Sasuke reached over to the nightstand for the lube, but Naruto stopped him with a cum-covered gloved hand.

"I got it covered." He reached into the chest of his dress and slipped out a small bottle of lubrication.

Sasuke let out a small smile, "You're amazing. I love you so much." Naruto's eyes brightened slightly at the confession. Sure Sasuke's told him of his love before, but each time seems like the first time he's ever said it. Naruto doesn't think that he will ever get tired of Sasuke's admission of love.

Popping the top of the bottle off, Sasuke poured the entire load on his hand, rubbing the slick substance onto his aching dick. Lifting the short dress up, he noticed that Naruto was going commando, his large dick purple with need making a tent in the dress. Sasuke placed himself in front of Naruto's wet entrance and slowly slid in.

Naruto arched his back, moaning loudly as he was stretched and filled by his large lover. "Oh Sasuke. I forgot how much you fill me up. I missed you so much." Naruto cried out as Sasuke pulled out to his head and swiftly thrust back in, brushing against his prostate.

Sasuke set up a fast, rough rhythm, plunging into the tight heat that he missed so much over the past three weeks. "God Naruto, you're so tight. Like a fucking virgin." He managed to pant out while making love to his boyfriend.

Naruto's response was a shrill scream as Sasuke continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate with each push. "Sasu-suke. I'm a-a-almo-st the-re. Ju-st a-a-a lit-t-t-le more!"

Sasuke complied by making the pace faster and harder, causing Naruto to arch his back completely off the bed, stiletto clad feet tightening around Sasuke's waist as he shot out hot streams of cum on Sasuke's chest and his costume, crying out.

Sasuke felt Naruto tighten even more around him and the heated sperm hit his chest, forcing the raven to release inside of the blond. Calling out Naruto's name, he rode out his orgasm, completely filling his lover.

Now spent, Sasuke fell on Naruto's cooling body, too tired to move or pull out of the blond. Feeling Naruto chuckle, he managed to lift his head to look in his bright blue eyes.

"God how I missed that. Never leave for that long again, babe." Naruto said in his deep voice.

Sasuke pulled himself up, slipping out of the man below him in the process, and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. He whispered, "Never again, Naruto. Never again. I promise." He tugged on the dirtied dress Naruto still had on. "Next time I get to take this off you. With only my teeth. Got it?"

Naruto looked in his onyx eyes, seeing how serious he was. "That would be awesome." He chuckled before rolling over to get off the bed to change out of the destroyed costume. By the time that he managed to take of the stilettos, (Damn straps wouldn't come undone.) Sasuke was already passed out on the bed, spread eagle. Naruto laughed to himself as he climbed back into bed, careful not to wake his lover.

He gently kissed the puckered lips of his love before settling next to him, spooning him. "I love you, you bastard."

----------

There. Done. Not very long. Oh well. Did you like it? If you didn't, tell me how I can improve to make it better. If you did like it, tell me what was good about it. Thanks for reading this.

I'm actually thinking of doing a NaruSasu sequel when Sasuke dresses as a Dominatrix. Yeah, it's gonna be hott. I'll post it as a second chapter to this so just do story alert for this.


End file.
